A Rose By Any Other Name
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: 5 times Austin told Ally "I love you" and didn't knew he meant it and 1 time he knew exactly what he was saying.


_1._

Austin and Dez eyed their target from across the store. They were crotched behind the piano and trying (keyword trying) to be sneaky. The little brown book on top of the counter was just screaming 'Open me!' 'Read me!' The temptation of reading Ally's secret songbook was too great. Sure the last time they had gotten it the brunette had basically threatened to tie them up and hang them upside down in front of the store, but it would be worth it. Austin loved reading the little random things she sometimes put in the book. It let him learn more about his partner and all the things she thought about the most. Who knew Ally wanted to perform in front of people one day without puking or that she liked cherry pie over apple pie? Austin knew that now and he wanted to know a lot more. He was determined to grab the book and return it without Ally knowing about it. Dez was just there cause he liked to do stupid stuff and was this plan stupid or what?

"This is a bad idea" Now Dez wanted to come to his senses?

"No way dude, it's perfect. We just run over and grab it very carefully without her". Austin pointed at Ally who was working at the cash register. "Seeing us."

"And if she does see us?"

"Grab the book and run for you freaking life" Dez perked up.

"You have a backup plan this time! Good, now I know this is gunna work." Austin smiled and they high fived.

"Okay on the count of three. One…two… three!" Ally had just ducked under the counter to grab something, which left the book wide open on the counter for anyone to get it. Austin and Dez ran for the counter and the both had leaped to go over and grab the book, when up from behind the counter popped up Trish and Ally.

With water guns

Crap.

The boys got splashed in the face with water while still in midair. Dez landed on his back and got up quickly to try to run away but ended up crashing into an extra large tuba instead. Austin closed his eyes and winced when his back crashed against the top of the counter, his head only missing the register by an inch. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Ally pointing a water gun at his favorite shirt and another one (when the heck did she pull that one out?) at the front of his pants. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dez's lower body sticking out of the tuba and Trish laughing and squirting water at his backside. In one of her hands he could see Ally's song book nestled safely away from him

Damn, better luck next time.

"Any last words?" Alley asked him.

"I am so sorry times like infinity, you are the best song writer the history of the universe, you are amazing period!"

"And?" Austin said the first thing that popped into his head.

"I love you?" This came out as more of a question than a statement. Ally raised her eyebrows at him.

"Wrong" That's how Austin ended up going home on the bus looking like he had peed his pants.

* * *

><p><em>2.<em>

"I'm only going to Atlanta for a few days. I'm not moving there" Ally tried to reassure Austin as he continued to hug her and refused to let go. He had his arms so secure around her waist; she was sure that if her dad wasn't watching, Austin would through her over his shoulder and go lock her in the music room, making sure she wouldn't be leaving them.

Leaving him.

"What if one of those big time producers hears you play one of your songs and try to take you away from me or some other blonde stud accidently takes one of your songs and get you to be their partner?" Austin hugged her tighter and she patted him awkwardly on the back.

"At least you'll still have your looks" Austin pulled away slightly to look at her worryingly.

"Yeah, I know that! That's what pulls the people in, but I need you and your amazing creative songs to keep them coming for more!" He would have tried to hug her again if Ally's dad hadn't coughed loudly signaling Austin to let go of his daughter. He stepped back from his song writer unwillingly as Trish came up to say good bye to her best friend.

"Finally! I thought he'd never let you go. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'sharing is caring'?" Trish asked Austin as she squeezed her best friend extra hard.

"I believe the term is 'sharing is scary'" Trish rolled her eyes at him and then grabbed Ally by the shoulders.

"Please be careful in Atlanta. I want you back in one piece. Don't talk to any strangers and don't get kidnapped. You've totally got that kind of vibe that screams innocent and gullible." Ally nodded and moved on to Dez

"I got you a magic rabbit's foot" He held up the furry good luck charm. "Keeps away bad luck and thugs." She gladly accepted the gift and faced Austin again because he looked like he was dying for one last goodbye. He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her and then watched her go into her dad's waiting car.

"Be safe and do everything Trish said! I love you!" He yelled as she closed the car door. To hide her blushing face from her dad, she turned and looked out the back window and watched as everyone waved goodbye.

"OH YEAH AND DON'T GET RAPED!" Very subtle Trish. Ally nearly face palmed.

"WHAT TRISH SAID!" Ally knocked her head against the window when she heard Austin yell. She looked up when she heard her dad chuckling quietly.

"I like that Austin" He said randomly. Ally looked at him confused.

"Er…that's nice dad" He smiled more widley.

"Just wanted you to know that for when the day comes that you two start dating."

"DAD!" Ally shrieked and he chuckled some more.

* * *

><p><em>3.<em>

Ally wanted to bang her head onto the piano keys until she finally got an idea in her head. Three days gone by and not one song idea, Austin needed a new video up soon. Ally groaned as nothing popped into her mind, Austin dancing around the room singing random songs wasn't helping much either.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs, but I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs and what's wrong with that?" Austin sang as he took the seat next to an annoyed looking Ally.

"You singing Paul McCartney isn't going to help us write a new song!" Ally glared at the blonde before she frowned at the blank page in her song book.

"Someone's cranky" Austin poked her in the side. "Bet you could think of something if you oh I don't know? Chill A little." Ally swatted his hand away.

"I'll relax when I finish this song."

"Don't you have to start it first?" Ally tried to slap Austin upside the head, but he slipped under the piano before she could. The brunette sighed and hoped that maybe he would stay under there and leave her to work in peace.

Wrong.

"Love doesn't come in a minute, sometimes it doesn't come at all." Austin jumped on top of the piano and sang his rock star heart out. "I only know that when I'm in it. It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all." He grabbed Ally's hands and lifted her up so she could stand next to him. She shrieked/laughed as the blonde twirled her around while he sang.

"How can I tell you about my loved one? How can I tell you about my loved one?" All traces of stress were gone from Ally mind as she only focused on not falling off the piano and the sound of Austin's voice.

"I love you" He pointed at himself then made a heart with his hands and finally pointed back at Ally.

"I love you" he sang again and this time grabbed Ally by the waist and dipped her. A lot more would have happened if Trish hadn't banged open the door to the music room. Ally squeaked in surprise and fell backwards off the piano and onto a beanbag chair on the floor. Austin face planted right onto the pianos surface.

"Please tell me I finally interrupted something other than song writing" Trish asked excitingly.

"No!" they both yelled and then scrambled to run out of the music room.

"Liars!" Trish screamed at them.

* * *

><p><em>4.<em>

Ally was about to close the music store for the day when she heard what sounded like snores coming from the back of the store. She went over to the piano display and found Austin and Dez sleeping peacefully. Dez was curled up on top of the huge instrument while Austin was sitting on the bench with his arms and head resting on top of the piano. Ally was considering waking them up and kicking them out of the store when the boys wiggled around in their sleep and moved closer to each other. Dez now had his head resting on one of Austin's arms and the blonde snuggled his face into Dez's hair. Ally could feel her heart melting at the sight of them.

"Aw" She squealed quietly and took her phone out. "A pictures worth a thousand words"

The sound of her phone snapping a picture caused Austin twitch sharply. Ally froze and watched as the blonde lifted his head and turned his sleepy gaze to her.

"Ally?" He yawned and reached out to grab her. His brain was still so full of sleep that he had no idea what he was doing. He managed to get a hold of her shirt and pulled her to him. He snuggled his face into the fabric of her shirt and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Yeah it's me" Ally had a really tough time not running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm –another yawn- sleepy"

"I can see that." He snuggled more into her waist.

"You're so soft…and squishy" if he wasn't so adorable when he was half asleep he would have gotten hard slap upside the head.

"How about we get you somewhere more comfortable?" Ally said. Austin had started to slide off the bench and she barley had enough strength to keep him from falling. He nodded yes to her question and soon she got him to stand up and slowly up the stairs. Once they got to the music room Austin did all but pass out onto one of the beanbag chairs. Ally smiled and sent a quick text to Trish saying that unless she wanted to miss a chance of seeing a picture of the boys snuggling, she'd get here in the next five minutes. She turned to go wait downstairs for Trish when she felt hands pull on her skirt and she suddenly found herself falling down next to Austin.

"You didn't say good night." He tried to sound angry but ended up slurring his words into a sad tone.

"Sleep tight Austin" It was barley past 6'o clock so good night wasn't the right term according to Ally's mind. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear and he smiled. He kissed the spot right under her cheek bone and started snoring as soon as his head tipped back against the beanbag chair. Ally got up and tried to calm down her flaming face.

"Kay, I love you" Austin's voice filtered quietly through the room. Ally whipped around to see Austin still sleeping soundly. She shook her head wondering if she really heard him speak or if she just imagined it.

* * *

><p><em>5.<em>

"Ninja Zombie Slayer 5! Dude this is so sweet!" Austin tackled hugged his best friend as they chatted over his birthday present. Austin had officially turned 17 today and Ally's dad had given them permission to hold a small party for him in the store. Austin was hosting a concert to celebrate his birthday the next day, but tonight he only wanted to be surrounded by the most important people in his life.

"Would the birthday boy like to blow out his candles now?" speaking of one of the most important people in his life. One of them was standing in front of him holding a cupcake with a lit candle on top.

"You're not gunna smash it in my face once I blow it out are you?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Please, I think we're a little more mature than that." Austin leaned in and blew out the cupcake. He closed his eyes as he took a big bite out of it while Ally fed it to him. When he opened his eyes his got sprayed with whip cream in a can.

"You are a cruel, cruel person." He licked all the cream from his lips and used a napkin to clean the rest of his face.

"Well then here's my apology." She handed him a neatly wrapped present. "Happy Birthday"

"You open it, I'm too busy try to make my eyes stop burning" He rubbed his eyes and unsuccessfully tried to make Ally feel bad about spraying him in the face with the desert topping.

"As you wish birthday boy" she tore off the wrapping paper as quickly as she could. The brunette was excited to see Austin's face when he saw his present. "I am proud to present your first songwriting book."

Ally was expecting his reaction to be anything from complete happiness to rejection it by throwing it out the window. She had been prepared for anything except Austin looking stunned and staring bugged eyed at the book saying absolutely nothing.

Crap, a quiet Austin is never good.

"Before you say anything or throw this out the window. I want to say that I know you said that you're bad at writing songs and you can't write a good lyric to save your life, but the reason you've never been able to write is 'cause you don't think you can. You're the one in your way. This here-" She waved around the book for emphasis. "Is like my way of saying that I believe in your creativity, your writing, and in all you. If you're not gunna believe in yourself I sure as heck am. If you still don't want it I completely understand-"That's when Austin tackled her.

"I love it! I love you! I love it! I love you! I love it! I love you!" His little rant went on and on as he spun her around repeatedly while hugging her tightly. She clung to his neck tightly, afraid she would be dropped. Once he got tired of holding the brunette he sent her back down on her feet and smiled at her widely.

"This doesn't mean your gunna stop writing songs for me though."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><em>6.<em>

Once they got home to Ally's house, Austin flopped down onto the couch and practically purred at the feeling of not being on his aching feet anymore. Today had been crazy. Fans all day begging him to sign everything they had on them, preforming at his biggest concert yet, and best of all; the look on his dad's face when he realized thousands of people were worshiping, screaming, chanting for his kid who he told his voice wasn't even good enough for the shower in private. And the fact that he could do all this with his girlfriend at his side had freaking blown his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked as she moved her boyfriend's feet off of the couch so she could sit. Austin wasn't having any of that so he got up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to lie next to him.

"My body is so sore, I feel like I might lose my voice tomorrow, and it was all worth it for today." Ally snuggled into his warm embrace and rested her chin on his chest so she could look up at him while he talked.

"Can you believe three years ago I walked into Sonic Boom with Dez and my corn dogs, banging on the drum display with you yelling at me?"

"And 'accidently' stole one of my songs." Ally chimed in.

"You're never going to let me forget are you?" He groaned and nuzzled her thick brown hair.

"Nope" Ally let her fingers play with the platinum guitar necklace Austin had given her for their one year anniversary. The piece of jewelry had Austin written on it in gold letters. 'so people I'm always with you' he had told her.

"Whatever, Do something stupid like that was probably the best thing I ever did." Austin leaned down for a kiss which Ally was more than happy to-do.

"God, how I didn't walk up and kiss you the first day we meet I'll never know" Austin groaned as he pulled back. Kissing his girlfriend will be something he will never get tired of. The feeling of fireworks exploding came back every time he pressed his lips to hers.

"'Cause I probably would have slapped you" answered Ally. Austin simply shrugged and rested his chin on the top of her head. He would have loved to kiss for hours, but he was tired and there was always the possibility of tomorrow. When he thought she had fallen asleep he kissed every part of her face he could reach. First her eyelids, her forehead, both of her cheeks and finally one last lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth. Ally opened her eyes and Austin smiled guiltily as he got caught being over affectionate again.

"I love you" The words flew out of his mouth, knowing that he meant every word of it. Ally froze for a second before she smiled and pulled his head down for another kiss. Their mouths crashed together they both tried to express what they were feeling through their actions. When the need to breath overcame them they pulled apart. Ally rested her forehead against his as they panted in time with their heat beats.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking time to read my story! check my profile for other Austin&amp;Ally fanfics.<strong>

**Please R&R!**


End file.
